


Rogue Benders

by alicat54c



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mardon brothers were known for making storms. Mark, a water bender with skills so fine, he could dance through the clouds. Clyde, and air bender so furious, his temper could create tornados in an instant. Together they were unstoppable.</p><p>...or</p><p>Little drabbles on if the Flash universe had bending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark

The Mardon brothers were known for making storms.

Mark, a water bender with skills so fine, he could dance through the clouds. Clyde, and air bender so furious, his temper could create tornados in an instant.

Together they were unstoppable.

Then Clyde died.

And Mark felt half of his storm go with it.


	2. Len and Lisa

When Len’s mother discovered her son’s prodigious talents for bending (able to pull water from the driest of air, without even the aid of a full moon) she rejoiced. Though she was a weak healer herself, she taught her son all she knew, knowing that the cost of a proper instructor would only anger her husband.

However, she came from the north pole, and with that came some deep seeded cultural norms about a woman’s place in the household, and her duty to her husband. Snart senior took advantage of this, until his poor wife finally fell for the last time.

From that day on, water no longer flowed through Len’s fingers as it used to. Cups would freeze and kettles shatter when he walked into a room, his skin swirling with frost patterns pulled straight from the air.

When Lisa was born, she took after her own mother. 

Len would watch her play with crystals as if they were liquid, and weave copper into shimmering dresses and capes of gold. She never favored the traditional horse stances of earth bending, claiming the harsh movements lacked grace. Instead, she absorbed what little her brother could show her, and glided through the glittering constructs she bent into being.

In her fluid steps, Len can sometimes see how he once played, and he loves her all the more for it.


	3. Mick

Mick was not a bender.

Technically, he wasn’t even Fire Nation, but that never stopped the little earth kingdom colony kid from dressing hot enough to scorch.

He cultivated a reputation for sneaking fire jelly and fireworks from supply shops. His reputation only grew when he, through much trial and error, concocted his own arsenal of bombs and fire stars.

He met Len while trying to rob one of the warehouses of Future Industries. The pyro had hoped to leave with one of their patented flame throwers, but ended up getting dragged away by the scruff of his neck by an angry water bender, when his explosions reacted badly with the fragile machinery, resulting in a rather spectacular mess.

Mick never asked, but he was sure that Len had healed him. His skin had felt unusually chilly when he woke up from his coma, and he knew those burns looked too severe to have been survived without help.

However, Cold never said a word, so Heatwave never asked.

He did eventually get that flame thrower, though Len never let him us it indoors.


End file.
